ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Cosmos (character)
Ultraman Cosmos (ウルトラマンコスモス, Urutoraman Kosumosu) is one of the Ultras in the Ultraman Cosmos Series.He can also combine with Ultraman Justice to form Ultraman Legend or with Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Zero to transform into new Ultra called Ultraman Saga. He is regarded by most fans as one of the more peaceful Ultras. History Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact (2001) Meeting with Musashi and Revival An alien being who guards the Earth, he followed Baltan through space as it tried to make its way towards Earth. Meeting up with it and quickly fighting it, the giants clashed. Fighting for some time and trading blows, soon both warriors fell from the sky. While Baltan goes underground, Cosmos is wounded and out of power. At death’s door, it seemed the hero was done for until a small boy discovered him. Musashi Haruno managed to revive the hero by reflecting sunlight into the beam lamp on his head. Revived, Cosmos took the young boy for a ride over the landscape before giving him a small gem that contained the power to summon the hero. His parting words where "One who is strong is one who is brave". During Baltan’s raid on the city, Musashi tried desperately to call him but couldn’t. He was forced to watch as the alien destroyed all in his path. Battle against Baltan Later on, after Baltan was awoken by the Sharks’ jets, Musashi found his courage and managed to call on the giant. Cosmos spoke with the Baltan King and demanded that he return home and depart Earth, delcaring it off-limits. When he refused, the blue and silver guardian fought the insect-like Baltan to a standstill, until the creature morphed into Dark-Baltan. After being attacked by this new form, Cosmos called on the strength of Corona mode. In this form, Ultraman Cosmos was able to thwart the invader and overpower him. Using the Prominence Ball, he dealt the final blow and put the invader down. Baltan admitted defeat and shed tears before Cosmos' attack took effect. All he wanted was to give the orphaned children of his world a stable planet to live on and now that was impossible. After he fell, Cosmos used his powers to revert his body to his previous form and watched as the children of Baltan departed with the body of the last adult Baltan and began the journey back to their homeworld, beyond the solar system. Ultraman Cosmos (Series) Joining forces with Musashi When a new villain fell on the Earth in the form of the Chaos Organisms and infected Ridorias, Ultraman Cosmos returned to the Earth. Uniting with the now adult Musashi, the pair joined forces in secret. Cosmos would appear to face countless enemies, destroying some and freeing others. Facing down lines of chaos monsters and new invaders, this new wave of attackers seemed endless. Even worse was when the Chaos Organisms began unleashing even stronger Chaos Headers, such as Everlease and Mebut, on the world. Unable to contend with them in just Luna and Corona modes, Cosmos utilized his third transformation, Eclipse form, with the help of Musashi. Final Battle Against Chaos Organisms Now able to take on virtually anything, the guardian of the Earth was confronted with more creatures of chaos and even Chaos Ultraman and its evolution, Chaos Ultraman Calamity. The battles, however, would end on the moon, or so it seemed. After Cosmos won his final battle with Chaos Ultraman, with help from EYES, the false Ultra underwent a startaling transformation, becoming Neo Chaos Darkness, an avatar of the Chaos Organisms' mind who wielded power greater than the previous Chaos Headers and Chaos Ultraman. Defeated by Chaos Darkness, the hero separated from Musashi as his power ran out. He appeared soon after, still weakened, to save Musashi from Chaos Darkness. Unable to fight back as the fiend readied its next attack, Musashi voluntarily joined with the hero yet again to defeat the Chaos, this time recharging Cosmos and transforming him into Miracaluna mode. Using his Luna Shootless on the evil, the Chaos Organisms were purified and Chaos Darkness turned into an angel-like entity. Ultraman Cosmos: The Blue Planet (2002) Battle against Scorpis The Earth was freed of the Chaos Organisms and Musashi and Cosmos again went their separate ways, but fate wouldn’t keep them apart for long. While investigating an alien world, Musashi found himself in the middle of a battle between Scorpis and the Space Corona Mode Cosmos. The hero managed to defeat the insect-like monster, but wouldn’t return to Earth right away. Sandros Invasion Musashi, now a member of Team SEA, begged the hero to return after the Rayja were conquered. The hero obliged and came down, merging again with Musashi to take on Eclipse mode and devastating the hordes of Scorpis. The leader of the invasion watched on angrily and came in for his own battle, ready to take the planet for his own. Sandros devastated the hero, using its energy blasts and telekinesis to throw the giant around as if he were a doll. However, an ally of Cosmos would arrive. Attacking the fiend from the rear, Ultraman Justice then delivered Cosmos some energy, recharging the hero as the two rose up to take on the creature side-by-side. Laughing aloud, Sandros began to unleash his black cloud. Unable to see the monster in the darkness, the two warriors were attacked by its energized blade repeatedly. Trying to keep track of the monster, the two finally saw their chance. It had foolishly charged up a fire ball, exposing it in the darkness it had created. The two super beings each fired their beams, blasting the invader into oblivion. Ultraman Cosmos vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle (2003) Gloker Pawns Invasion and Battle against Ultraman Justice The Earth was saved yet again, but an unexpected threat would take on the Earth next. As a hostile alien force moved in on Earth, Cosmos was there to fend it off. While in a battle with two Gloker Pawns, the hero was reunited with Ultraman Justice, but this encounter would go much different than their last. Justice revived the two machines with energy and attacked Cosmos, taking down the Earth’s guardian. Revival and Join forces with Ultraman Justice The Earth was now exposed to Justice and the Gloker robots, but the Earth’s kaiju wouldn’t sit back and let everything get destroyed! Despite their bravery, even the monsters could thwart the invaders. Ultraman Justice, however, would eventually regain his love for humanity and, in the midst of the final battle against Gloker Endra, Cosmos would be revived and would grow into an even stronger form: Future Mode. Final Battle Against Giga Endra The two giants challenged the machine head-on, and after recharging Justice, the two managed to finally bring down the juggernaut! But the war wasn’t over yet! The two Ultramen flew into space, ready to defeat the rest of the fleet that was preparing to attack. Their beams had little effect against the huge war ship and they were blasted back by its super strong beam attack. They weren’t ready to give up yet, however. They united into one super being, a giant of untold power and strength: Ultraman Legend. The powerful warrior of light held the destructive beam of energy and forced it back into the ship. The blast ripped the huge craft apart and an explosion larger than that of any other engulfed the superhero. Ultraman Legend returned to normal, separating back into Cosmos and Justice whom looked on as the rest of the fleet turned around. The Earth would still be guarded by Ultraman Cosmos, but would also be guarded by Ultraman Justice. Having defeated the alien threat, after Legend's job was done he turned back into Cosmos and Justice. After that the two continued to guard the earth. Ultraman Hit Song History New Hero Hen ''-Who are you?-'' ''-Ultraman Cosmos.-'' Zero to Cosmos Cosmos appeared in this movie along with the other Heisei Ultras. He recharged Zero's color timer after Ultraman Gaia. Ultraman Saga Cosmos is set to return in the new film, Ultraman Saga. He will fuse with Ultraman Zero and Dyna to make Ultraman Saga. Statics Luna mode Luna Mode (ルナモード Runa Mōdo?) *Height: 154 feet *Mass: 42,000 tons *Flight Speed: Mach 7 *Space Flight Speed: Very Fast *Running Speed: Mach 2 Powers: * Luna Shootless: Fired from his arm, this beam is used to zap the power of an opponent and is also Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack while in Luna Mode. He can also use this beam to rid a monster of the Chaos Organism. * Energy Blasts: While in Luna Mode, Ultraman Cosmos can fire white missile-strength blasts of energy from his hands. * Teleport Beam: Ultraman Cosmos can emit a beam that will teleport immobile objects to a secure location from his hand. * Cool Mist: When needed, Ultraman Cosmos can spray a cool mist from his hands that can drop the hottest of monster temperatures. * Bubble: Ultraman Cosmos can emit a harm-free beam from his hands that will trap a monster inside a protective bubble and allow him to fly it to whatever destination. * Reverse Spike: Ultraman Cosmos can create a shield, known as the Reverse Spike, that can block projectile weapons. This can be just a small shield, covering a portion of his body, or a full-body shield that blocks his whole body from attacks. He can also push this beam forward, using it to force an opponent’s beam back into them. It can also collapse onto a monster, blocking off the air supply until the energy vanishes. * Duster Hologram: Ultraman Cosmos can create a hologram made of light when needed. If an opponent is drawn to the hologram, and touches it, their body will begin to turn into dust. * Spin Block: By spinning his body rapidly, Ultraman Cosmos can deflect most projectile weapons. * Heal: If Ultraman Cosmos is wounded, inner-light exposed, he can heal the damage by rubbing his hand over it. * Mobility: Cosmos Luna mode is an agile fighter, more so than most Ultras, his reflexes and speed are greater in this form than in Corona mode, which is designed for combat. * Super Speed: When needed, Ultraman Cosmos can increase his speed so that he appears as a blur. This speed does not last long. * Heal: He can heal himself when he is stabbed or attacked by fatal attacks. Just like when his stomach is stabed by Chaos Darkness. * Luna Light: He can heal the sadistic hearted monster to a kindess hearted monster. * Transform: When needed, Ultraman Cosmos can change into his Corona Mode, a mode specifically to battle against opponents who can not be reasoned with or calmed down. He can also change into Space Corona, and Future Modes if needed. He can also transform his body into a blue orb and enter electronics, allowing him to move around within them and follow the plug-ins. He can also change his size from giant to human and back again when needed. *Specium Beam (Ultraman Densetsu (2002) only) : He uses his specium beam to attack the sky monster along with the other Ultras. *Moonlight Smash: Fired from his right arm, this beam is used to destroy Hyper Zetton, along with Dyna's Solgent Ray & Ultraman Zero's Wide Zero Shot from Ultraman Saga. This is also his second debut of his attack-based weapon in Luna Mode since he used the Spacium Beam in New Century Ultraman Legend. *Combine: Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode can combine with Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Zero to form the Legendary Ultra Warrior, Ultraman Saga (it required Saga Brace) *Fix: Ultraman Cosmos can use a soft light to repair destroyed buildings. Weaknesses: Can only fight for a few minutes in Earth’s atmosphere. First Appearance: Ultraman Cosmos (Entire Series, 2001 – 2002) Other Appearances: Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact (2001), Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet (2002), Ultraman Cosmos vs. Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle (2003), Ultraman History Hit Song New Hero Hen (2011), Ultraman Saga (2012) Corona Mode Corona Mode (コロナモード Korona Mōdo?) *Height: 154 feet *Mass: 42,000 tons *Flight Speed: Mach 9 *Space Flight Speed: Very Fast *Running Speed: Mach 2.5 Powers/Abilities * Naybuster Ray: Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Corona Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired from his hand. If an opponent is able to survival the attack, they will still be pushed back hundreds of yards and plow through anything behind them. * Strength: This form is Cosmos' battle mode, when the enemy cannot be reasoned with or calmed down by the Luna Shootless. Thus it gives Cosmos much greater physical strength than his Luna Mode, but offers less mobility * Prominence Ball: A large ball of energy that Ultraman Cosmos, in his Corona Mode, can charge up and fire from his hands. This attack is capable of completely obliterating whatever it hits. * Luna Shootless: Like in his Luna Mode, Ultraman Cosmos can also fire the Luna Shootless in Corona Mode. Fired from his arm, this beam is used to zap the power of an opponent. He can also use this beam to rid a monster of the Chaos Organism. * Energy Blasts: While in Corona Mode, Ultraman Cosmos can fire white missile-strength blasts of energy from his hands. * Reverse Spike: Ultraman Cosmos can create a shield, known as the Reverse Spike, that can block projectile weapons. This can be just a small shield, covering a portion of his body, or a full-body shield that blocks his whole body from attacks. He can also push this beam forward, using it to force an opponent’s beam back into them. It can also collapse onto a monster, blocking off the air supply until the energy vanishes. * Heal: If Ultraman Cosmos is wounded, inner-light exposed, he can heal the damage by rubbing his hand over it. * Super Speed: When needed, Ultraman Cosmos can increase his speed so that he appears as a blur. This speed does not last long. * Transform: The Corona Mode of Ultraman Cosmos can transform back into the Luna Mode or into Eclipse Mode when merge with Musashi as needed. He can also change his size from giant to human and back again when needed. Weaknesses: Can only fight for a few minutes in Earth’s atmosphere. Eclipse Mode Eclipse Mode (エクリプスモード Ekuripusu Mōdo?) * Height: 154 feet *Mass: 42,000 tons *Flight Speed: Mach 19 *Space Flight Speed: Very Fast *Running Speed: Mach 3 Powers: * Cosmium Beam: Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Eclipse Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This attack can instantly kill the Chaos Organisms within a monster’s body and continue out the other side. It has enough power to also destroy some of the strongest monsters in just one hit. * Crescent Moon Shot: An attack where Cosmos charges his arms and creates a crescent moon shaped construct and fires it in front of an energy blast. It is a powerful finishing move * Golden Light Barrier: Ultraman Cosmos, when in Eclipse Mode, can create a barrier of golden light that can collect the energy of an opponent’s attacks and then send it straight back. He can shoot this barrier forward, forcing Chaos Organisms out of an opponents body or cutting enemy ships in half * Super Strength: Eclipse mode boast far greater physical strength than Corona Mode, allowing Cosmos to take on enemies that was stagger Corona Mode Cosmos, he also has greater mobility like that of Luna mode. * Spin Block: By spinning his body rapidly, Ultraman Cosmos can deflect most projectile weapons. * Heal: If Ultraman Cosmos is wounded, inner-light exposed, he can heal the damage by rubbing his hand over it. * Power Surge: Like many Ultras Comos can charge his fist with energy to increase the power of his strike, but in Eclipse mode he can do and deliver a blow that would destroy the average monster. * Super Speed: When needed, Ultraman Cosmos can increase his speed so that he appears as a blur. This speed does not last long. * Flash Barrage: Ultraman Cosmos can use super speed to float in the air and starts spinning to deliver a barrage of attacks and ends it with a sky kick. This attack was used to send Chaos Ultraman flying. Weaknesses: Can only fight for a few minutes in Earth’s atmosphere. Miracluna Mode Miracluna Mode (ミラクルナモード Mirakuruna Mōdo?) *Height: 154 feet *Mass: 42,000 tons *Flight Speed: Not Available *Running Speed: Not Available Powers: *Luna Shootless: Fired from his arm, this beam is used to zap the power of an opponent and is also Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack while in Miracluna Mode. He can also use this beam to rid a monster of the Chaos Organism. Space Corona Mode (宇宙コロナモード - Uchuu Korona Modo) * Height: 154 feet *Mass: 42,000 tons *Flight Speed: Fast Space *Flight Speed: Very Fast *Running Speed: Very Fast Powers: * Space Naybuster Ray: Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Space Corona Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This beam can push through other beams of energy and explode with tremendous force. * Super Speed: When needed, Ultraman Cosmos can increase his speed so that he appears as a blur. This speed does not last long. Also Space Corona mode also boast greater mobility than the normal Corona mode or Luna mode. * Transform: The Space Corona Mode of Ultraman Cosmos can transform back into the Luna Mode when needed. Also can transform into Eclipse Mode when merge with Musashi Weaknesses: Can only fight for a few minutes in Earth’s atmosphere. Skeleton Corona Mode (スケルトン コロナモード - Sukeretsion Korona Modo) *Height: 154 feet *Mass: 42,000 tons *Flight Speed: Not Available *Running Speed: Not Available Powers : *None, is from Musashi's imagination Future Mode *Height: 154 feet *Mass: 42,000 tons *Flight Speed: Very Fast Space *Flight Speed: Very Fast *Running Speed: Very Fast Powers: * Cosmium Beam: Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Future Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This beam can push through other beams of energy and explode with tremendous force and also combine with Justice’s Dagrium Ray to make an even stronger attack. * Energy Shield: When needed, Future Mode Ultraman Cosmos can put up an energy shield that can block attacks. * Energy Transfer: If an ally is low in energy, Ultraman Cosmos can transfer some of his energy to them by touching them. * Cross Perfection: Cosmos can combine his power with Ultraman Justice's, and both will release a super-powered energy beam from their hands. Cosmos releases a blue beam from his right arm, and Justices releases an orange one from his left. Before hitting the target, the two combine into one, large beam of green energy. Can destoy monsters in one blow. The Ultimate Attack. * Combine: Future Mode Ultraman Cosmos can combine with Ultraman Justice to form the super strong Ultraman Legend. *Weaknesses: Can only fight for a few minutes in Earth’s atmosphere. Relationships *Ultraman Justice: Partner *Ultraman Legend: Fusion With Ultraman Justice *Ultraman Dyna: Partner *Ultraman Zero: Partner *Ultraman Saga: Fusion With Ultraman Zero & Ultraman Dyna Fighting Style Cosmos's didn't alaways destroy his enemies with a hard damage ability (However in Ultraman Saga, he fights in Luna Mode). It's depending which monster that he fought. If he fought a kind monster, he will calm the monster down. If he fought a hard headed or sadistic monster, he may destroy the monster. His fighting style is Crane Style Martial arts. Transformation Item Musashi becomes Cosmos by using the Cosmo Pluck (コスモプラック Kosumo Purakku?) and shouting "Cosmos!". Cosmos' default form is the blue Luna Mode Toy Release Information The Ultra-crusaders was released as Ultra Hero Series in 2001, and released again as a New-Mold Ultra Hero Series 2009 figure (Future, Space Corona, Skeleton Corona, MiracLuna Mode not included) . The figure was also released as a Sofubi set in 2001. The Transformation item Cosmos Pluck was also released by Bandai/Yutaka Toys. Ultra Hero Series 2000 (EX included) 200661105937310.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode 200661110502124.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode 200661110501300.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode 200661111181126.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Space Corona Mode 20066111051248.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Future Mode UHEXUltramanCosmosMiracleLuna.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Miracluna Mode (EX) Ultra Hero Series 2009 27ultramancosmoseclipse.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode (New Mold) 28ultramancosmosluna.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode (New Mold) 29ultramancosmoscorona.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode (New Mold) Other DSC01191.jpg|Immortal Ultra Warriors (Cosmos/Justice Set) Cosmospluck.jpg|Cosmos Pluck, made by Bandai/Yutaka Toys yumenohoshi_4543112031860.jpg|Present from the Sky Set (Cosmos Corona, Golmede, & Mienin) cosmosshinoyuusyaset.jpg|The True Hero set (Cosmos Miracluna, Chaos Darkness & Morgudon) 0131_ultramancosmosbig.jpg|Ultra Hero Alpha Ultraman Cosmos (Luna, Corona, Eclipse) HDM Cosmos.JPG|Hyper Detail Molding Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode (2-inches action figure) Please Expand this if you found some Ultraman Cosmos Merchandise. Gallery luna 5.jpg|Cosmos's crane style pose Cosmosmsom.jpg|Cosmos VS Basical Baltan CIOJCXIJOJXOJZO.jpg|Cosmos do a flying kick to Chaos Header UltramanCosmos_8301.jpg|Cosmos speak with Musashi Category:Ultraman Cosmos Heroes Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Cosmos Heroes Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Allies